<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Color System by irreproachablytrick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861471">Color System</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreproachablytrick/pseuds/irreproachablytrick'>irreproachablytrick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chou Tzuyu is mentioned, F/F, Minor Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Yoo Jeongyeon is mentioned, namo friendship, samo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreproachablytrick/pseuds/irreproachablytrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is the color coding for a special person in their eyes but treated like shit?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Color System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to someone who I can't mention because I'm cowardly in love with her. It's my first time writing a Twice AU, I'll do some more, my vexation promises to the core. </p>
<p>This is only Momo's POV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this, it was never my intention to be this engrossed on what she’s going to reply on my last advice. It just felt so wrong falling for a person who is in need of help to figure out her feelings to her ‘own’ person, somewhat she thinks it’s more than a crush.</p>
<p>It’s wrong of me to push her to that person, I was supporting also, hoping that it could hurt her so she could realize, I was just here. For her.</p>
<p>A lot of times, people tell me I’m a great listener, considering a good listener is enough but I embody their problems to myself, like a sponge absorbing water, dirt, pain, and flaws. Then, easily I released it. It’s always an immersion in an emotional hell.</p>
<p>“Momo!” Snapping at my own thoughts, looking up I saw Nayeon, my roommate, a narcissist, and an overconfident genius, wearing a blue steampunk trench coat and white button-up shirt inside, smiling to herself, with that annoying teasing smile.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” She asked with her bunny smile. I rolled my eyes.</p>
<p>“What’s the occasion, Nayeon?” I never called her unnie, well, to be honest, she just doesn't really embody a sister to me. She's just a friend who doesn't deserve my honorifics, quite harsh but she doesn't mind.</p>
<p>“Pabo, didn’t you check our school website? They posted something about Valentine’s” She says while looking at her reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>“And?” I said in a bored tone.</p>
<p>“And we need to wear a shirt based on our status in life.” She simply stated. I pouted looking at her trench coat.</p>
<p>“But you’re wearing a trench coat.”</p>
<p>“Oh shush, besides the color of the clothing is more important anyway.” She said while applying a matte lipstick to her lips.</p>
<p>I sat upright in my bed and tilted my head.</p>
<p>“Blue and white means?” I asked while scanning her outfit.</p>
<p>She smirked with a chuckle, that sounds like a maniac in an angel face, it’s scary sometimes.</p>
<p>“The student council said, it’s for happy and single people like me.” Nayeon turned to look at me.</p>
<p>“Oh, bullshit.” I laughed out loud, clapping my hands.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, cursing at my joker laugh.</p>
<p>“In antonyms, it’s sad but taken.” I burst out laughing again, lying down in my bed, kicking my feet. </p>
<p>“Aish! Momo, fuck off! At least you’re the real single here, you have to wear white.” She stood up with a pointed look.</p>
<p>“Who said I am? I could be lying.” I teasingly smiled as I stood up in the bed and slowly walked to the door.</p>
<p>“Tell Jeongyeon, I said hi!” I added, giving her a last look then I slammed the door, hearing Nayeon’s frustrated groan.</p>
<p>Nayeon and I were the first ones to have a real conversation in class, as I easily came out to her as she also did to me. Her genius matches my emotional intelligence, to be honest. I always have a hard time comprehending every lecture in class but she helps me while I help her during her worst times of being too much in love. It was just so the friendship was a little too chaotic, it was fine for the both of us anyway.</p>
<p>Looking at my phone, 11:32 pm was the time and I don’t know where I’m going. My phone dinged. I saw Nayeon’s text:</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare drink without me!” I chuckled and didn’t reply.</p>
<p>I walked further as my footsteps dragged me to a park. Fluorescent and tungsten lights illuminate the area as I sat down on the bench.</p>
<p>I checked my inbox at the exact moment she finally replied.</p>
<p>“Thank you for that, I’ll move on from Tzuyu eventually.” It said.</p>
<p>I breathed and I found myself believing in her words. I shouldn’t be because she already said that a few months ago, and it’s like she just started to consider the fact that she was moving on. </p>
<p>Typing my reply, she quickly added something.</p>
<p>“Can I call?” It said, and I felt all kinds of tingles in my body, I backspaced my previous text and replaced it with “Sure.” Sure, enough that I was trembling. My hands felt cold suddenly, checking my phone every millisecond, I felt the air hits differently at 12:00 am.</p>
<p>My phone rings, I looked at her name for a moment and accepted the call.</p>
<p>“Momoring, I thought you’re not going to answer.” Her sweet but worried voice rang to my ears, shaking off immediately my tingles. I responded.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was in a daze, Sana.” I finally said her name, she finally heard how I say her name. I am hoping she wouldn’t hear my nervousness.</p>
<p>“Please, tell me more.” She says. I inhaled sharply as I didn’t quite know how to respond to that, I fell into silence. Not knowing how to say something.</p>
<p>“Momo?” She squeaks. I jumped on the bench.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes? Sorry, just in a daze like I’ve said but— why did you call?” I gulped at my nervous state.</p>
<p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.” I could feel her smile when she said those words, it’s pathetic to be this weak for her but it is just what I feel. It was indeed Valentine’s day, it was today. And I have no idea why she greeted me. </p>
<p>Because I don’t usually greet my friends individually in a call, this was new, it should mean something, reminiscing her replies like she would move on. I sensed a deep realization that maybe she likes me too after all.</p>
<p>“Is it?” I, of course, played dumb.</p>
<p>“Yes, Momoring.” She giggled. </p>
<p>“That’s it?” I said, chuckling.</p>
<p>“No, I composed a new song.” Sana’s voice turned serious as she inhaled.</p>
<p>“What’s it about?” I asked, my heart beats thump loudly.</p>
<p>“You.” She said. And before I could reply.</p>
<p>“I want to sing it to you.” She added.</p>
<p>My heart pulses raise as I try to calm my nerves and trying to formulate my answer, instead. I stood on the bench then sat down again. </p>
<p>“Yes, I mean you don’t have to do that—” I said in between panics, I stood up again from the bench then walked a little, then sat down again.</p>
<p>“A song for me?” I asked again, almost accusing her if it’s really true.</p>
<p>“Yes, I wrote this and all I could think was you, I love you Momoring. I also have few pending songs for you here but it isn’t done yet.” And I lost my shit, I sat on the grass instead, then laid down, my phone in the air, screaming quietly. I brought back my phone to my ear.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Sana. I love you too, you already know that for sure.” I smiled, biting my lips to control my feelings. Looking into the stars, I imagined her looking at the stars also, looking at the exact same star. </p>
<p>“Uhuh, I needed to sing it for you so I could— Oh! Oh! Momo, I almost forgot.” I heard shuffling and I listened intently to her voice.</p>
<p>“I’m listening,” I said softly.</p>
<p>“I sent a voicemail to Tzuyu, I made her a song too.” She gleefully said as I lost my smile, my heart started to beat painfully.</p>
<p>Standing up in the grass, I sat down again on the bench, gulping my potential tears.</p>
<p>“What?” I can’t fucking believe on what she just said, after all of her sweet nothings. I believed her too much, I was hoping too much for her to realize her hidden feelings for me. </p>
<p>“Yes, she didn’t hear it yet because she’s still sleeping.” She stated.</p>
<p>“So, you called me to hear a song about me?” I spoke so slowly that I wasn’t able to contain my tears.</p>
<p>“Yes, because you are special to me.” Sana sighed contently, unaware of my tears falling down my face, if I speak a single word, she would know.</p>
<p>“Why would compose a song about me?” I uttered angrily.</p>
<p>I heard her whimper at my tone.<br/>
“Momo…I just, I want to hear your reaction because Tzuyu doesn’t react much.” She whispered. My heart bursts and my tears couldn’t stop flowing through my cheeks.</p>
<p>“Stop teasing me to satisfy your Tzuyu needs. I’m not Tzuyu! Stop giving me these things then imagine Tzuyu’s voice planted onto me, I’m not Tzuyu and I’m not special so stop fucking around and sing that to Tzuyu instead!” I ended the call and broke down on the bench, hugging my knees. </p>
<p>I heard my phone rang a few times and I ignored it.</p>
<p>Of course, her sincerity is a basic manipulative bitch. And I’m willing to believe because I do love her. No one’s special when everyone’s special in her eyes.</p>
<p>A few moments, I heard footsteps nearing me.</p>
<p>“Momo!” She screamed, she ran fast onto me and hugged me. She rubbed my back as she kissed my forehead. I noticed her blue trench coat moving with the air.</p>
<p>“What is the color coding for a special person in their eyes but treated like shit?” I whimpered clinging to Nayeon. My roommate hugged me tighter.</p>
<p>“I could wear them later for Valentine’s day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>